walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Say the Word
"Say the Word" – piąty odcinek sezonu trzeciego serialu The Walking Dead. Amerykańska premiera odcinka odbyła się 11 listopada 2012 roku na kanale stacji AMC. Polska premiera miała miejsce na kanale FOX 13 listopada 2012 roku. Streszczenie wydarzeń Gubernator czesze włosy małej dziewczynce. Jest ona zombie. Gdy razem z włosami wyrywa jej kawałek skóry ta próbuje go ugryźć. On jednak tylko przytula ją i mówi "Penny wiesz, że tatuś Cię kocha". Rick jest w szoku i nie reaguje na żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Hershel mówi, że dziecko potrzebuje jedzenia, bo inaczej umrze. Daryl, Maggie i Glenn chcą jechać. Dixon decyduje się zabrać tylko Maggie i na motocyklu przedostać się przez szosę do centrum handlowego. Gubernator wygłasza pokrzepiającą mowę. W tym czasie Michonne wchodzi do jego mieszkania i zabiera swój miecz. Słyszy dziwne dźwięki dochodzące zza drzwi. Gdy chce je otworzyć do mieszkania wraca właściciel razem z Miltonem i Merle'm. Kobieta chowa się, a gdy robi się cicho wychodzi tylnym wyjściem. Trafia na tyły miasteczka gdzie odnajduje uwięzionych sztywnych. Otwiera ich klatkę po czym ich zabija. Zostaje zauważona przez osobę, która miała zamiar nakarmić sztywnych. Gubernator znowu zabiera jej broń. Gdy rozmawiają Michonne porusza temat Penny. Gubernator wydaje się być przerażony tym, że kobieta odkryła jego sekret. Jednak w toku rozmowy okazuje się, że Michonne wzięła imię "Penny", które przeczytała w notatniku Philipa, jako imię jednej z jego kochanek. Gdy Gubernator proponuje jej, że "zapomni o wszystkim", a Michonne dołączy do zwiadowców, ta wyrywa mu z ręki swój miecz po czym przykłada go mężczyźnie do gardła. Powoli idzie w stronę drzwi i wychodzi kończąc tym samym "negocjacje". Glenn kopie groby dla Lori, T-doga i Carol. Axel i Oscar chcą mu pomóc. Rhee zwierza się Hershelowi z tego, że chwilami żałuje, że nie zabili od razu wszystkich więźniów. Opowiada także o tym jak dobrym człowiekiem był T-dog. Gubernator rozmawia z Andreą o tym co zrobiła jej przyjaciółka. Gdy kobiety rozmawiają Michonne chce uciec z Woodbury ale Andrea decyduje się zostać. Glenn wchodzi do środka więzienia i w końcu odnajduje Ricka, lecz ten zdaje się nie słyszeć tego co Azjata do niego mówi. Gdy chce złapać Grimesa za ramię ten przygważdża go do ściany po czym brutalnie odpycha od siebie. Merle, Milton i paru żołnierzy z Woodbury przyjeżdżają w miejsce gdzie zamontowali specjalne pułapki na zombie. Wyciągają paru złapanych sztywnych po czym usuwają im zęby. Maggie i Daryl trafiają do pewnego domu. Zabierają wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wracają do więzienia. Michonne przekonuje Andreę, by wystawiły władze Woodbury na próbę. Chcą wyjść na zewnątrz. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Merle otwiera im bramę. Kobiety się kłócą. Michonne stawia Andrei ultimatum. Ta nie chce jednak wracać do dziczy. Michonne opuszcza miasteczko samotnie. Daryl i Maggie wracają do więzienia. Siostry Greene przygotowują jedzenie dla dziewczynki. Daryl bierze dziecko na ręce i je karmi. Okazuje się, że dziewczynka nie ma jeszcze imienia. Carl wymienia możliwe imiona. Wśród nich są: Sophia, Carol, Andrea, Lori. Daryl proponuje "Zawadiaka" (org. Little Ass Kicker). Rick odnajduje pomieszczenie, w którym urodziła jego żona. Nie ma tam jednak jej ciała. Niedaleko znajduje się zombie ze wzdętym brzuchem. Grimes orientuje się, że to on zjadł ciało Lori. Wyładowuje na nim swój gniew i rozpacz. W Woodbury zapada wieczór. Jest zabawa, muzyka i jedzenie. Philip mówi Andrei, że teraz będzie niespodzianka, o której wspominał wcześniej. Zabiera kobietę na trybuny. Ku jej zaskoczeniu po zapaleniu świateł okazuje się, że na stadionie walczą ze sobą Merle i Martinez, a dookoła są przywiązani sztywni, których łańcuchy się coraz bardziej wydłużają. Andrea jest bardzo zniesmaczona zarówno tym co widzi, jak i radością zebranego tłumu. Gubernator mówi jej o tym, że walka jest ustawiona, a zombie nie mają zębów. Kobieta nie może uwierzyć w te "walki gladiatorów". W więzieniu nastaje nowy dzień. Daryl udaje się na grób Carol. Zostawia na nim kwiat takiej samej róży o jakiej opowiadał jej gdy szukał Sophii. Rick słyszy dzwoniący telefon. Po chwili zastanowienia wstaje z miejsca i podnosi słuchawkę. Odcinek kończy się gdy mówi "Halo?". Pozostała obsada Gościnnie *Vincent Ward jako Oscar * Lawrence Kao jako Tim Niewymienieni w czołówce *Travis Love jako Shumpert *Arthur Bridgers jako Crowley *Kylie Szymanski jako Penny *Meaghan Caddy jako Eileen *Adelaide i Eliza Cornwell jako Judith Grimes *Randy Woods jako Pan Jacobson *Greg Tresan jako Richard Foster *Carol Lane Tresan jako Pani Foster *Devon Tresan jako córka Foster'ów *Henry Louis Adams, Keith Andrew Gostel, Elberta McKnight, Gina Marie, Gregory Wilborn, Royce Munn, Brittney King, Aaron Parr & Bridget Jourdain-Middleton jako mieszkańcy Woodbury *Marlow jako pies z Woodbury *Kevin Gailbraith, Michael Koske, William R. Brock, Gregory French, Ryan Nesset, Alex Wayne, Jacque Tenpenny, Michael Koske jako zombie Zginęli Brak. Ciekawostki *Pierwsze wystąpienie - Pan Jacobson *Pierwsze wystąpienie - Penny możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Serial TV Kategoria:Odcinki